orb1talfandomcom-20200214-history
Aren Thaddeus
'Early Life:' Aren grew up on a Harb-orb named Halinth on the edge of Mandate space to a poor family in a rough district. Aren was raised by his mother for most of his life after his father Gavin’s ship disappeared into the void. As the oldest of his mother’s two children Aren took up the family trade by working as an engineer on ships. By the time Aren was in his late teens his mother had become so frail from hard work and disease she could no longer work forcing Aren to work even harder. Eventually Aren had to let his sister Stila Thaddeus work as well so they could keep food on the table even though she was only twelve. Unfortunately on Stilas first day on the job her ship went missing with all hands much like her father before her. Aren felt responsible for her loss, after all if he had worked a little harder, earned a few more promotions Stila never would have had to take up the wrench. ' 'Engineers on Halinth: Engineers are part of the Voidforger guild and their lives are dominated by the politics and machinations of the various guilds. On Halinth the Engineers guild alongside the others competes for business, prestige and influence. While in the guild Aren made a number of friends but also a few enemies. ''' '''The guilds on Halinth took pride in offering members for the defense of the orb. The Voidsman guild provided pilots, the Voidforger guild provided mechanics and so on. By providing men the guilds increased their prestige while simultaneously giving their members marshal experience in case of conflict between guilds. Guilds like the Voidforgers and the Orbforgers were frequently in conflict. Sometimes guilds settle issues through political maneuvering but just as often it turns to violence. Aren was one of the Voidforgers sent to train with the militia by his guild and his experience has led to him becoming a capable fighter both on land and in the narrow hallways of Voidcraft. Aren took right to his role as enforcer working extra shifts on guard duty at the guild warehouses and outside the residence of Halinths Voidforger General Gerhard. 'Fall of the Orb' 'Just a few short years after Stila’s disappearance the mandate Arens mother passed away leaving Aren alone on Halinth. Around Arens 23rd birthday he was forced to flee Halinth when the Mandate managed to seize the orb in a surprise attack. ' After the fall of Halinth Aren drifted from Orb to Orb and job to job, working as a mercenary or mechanic depending on what payed the most. One of his longest and most recent jobs was a stint with a mercenary gang of Voidsman nicknamed the Ebon Dozen (despite the group never having 12 members). The Ebon Dozen were a group of men from various Orbs each with their own set of skills. For the first year Aren got along with his new friends but as the group gained a reputation and went on more dangerous, violent and profitable missions tensions grew high. Eventually Aren got fed up with the Dozens leader and left to take up his current mission leaving behind a few close friends and a few enemies. Aren and two of his mates Hawkin and Mars caught the Dozens second in command Lanar taking more pay than his fair share. Lanar had been taking extra payments and loot from the others for some time and when confronted he couldn't care less. Lanar and a group of the more criminally minded mercs got into a fight with Aren and some of the other members of the dozen which lead to Lanar using his influence with the Dozens leader to have Aren and his crew expelled. Over the next year Aren and his former comrades parted except for mars.